When designing operator control stations for work machines, engineers have multiple objectives. First, as work machines become more complex, work machine operators increasingly need the ability to vary their viewing perspective to more effectively operate implements of the work machines. For example, a backhoe has a loader on a front end of the machine and an excavator attached to a rear end of the machine. Ideally, the operator should be able to rotate the seat between a position in which he can view the loader and a position in which he can view the excavator. Further, engineers are constantly searching for ways to provide a more comfortable work environment for the operator. The operator may be in a cab of the work machine for long periods of time and may be subjected to vibrations and jarring caused by rough terrain and the operation of the work machine. In addition, the operator should be able to reach work machine operation controls, such as steering wheels, pedals, and levers, and to monitor the work machine operating conditions on a display panel from all seat positions. Engineers are continually seeking strategies to achieve the ideal positioning of the operator without sacrificing the comfort of the operator or machine efficiency.
One strategy for designing an operator control station that achieves these objectives is to attach the work machine operation controls to a rotating operator's seat such that when the operator changes the position of his seat the controls will remain within his reach. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,462 to Tatara et al. teaches a backhoe with a rotating seat that includes implement controls joystick) on each arm of the seat. In another example, an operator control station, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,691 issued to Grigg on Mar. 15, 1988, includes a seat that the operator can rotate 180° in order to operate the work machine in both forward and reverse directions. Hand controls, such as joysticks, are attached to the seat so that the operator can reach the joysticks from any seated position within the cab. Further, a shock absorbing suspension system is included in the seat in order to increase the operator's comfort by insulating the operator from vibrations.
Although some of the work machine operation controls are attached to move with the Grigg operator control station, other controls the operator must manipulate, and displays the operator must monitor during operation of the work machine, are attached to the machine. For instance, foot pedals that control the acceleration and braking of the machine are attached to the body of the work machine. Similarly, the display panel from which the operator can monitor the operating conditions of the work machine also is stationary. Thus, the operator cannot easily monitor all operating conditions while in all seat positions. Besides limiting the operator's ability to control and monitor the work machine from all positions, the stationary controls and panels also limit the engineers ability to enhance the operator's comfort. An active suspension and/or ergonomic strategies that move the operator's seat to compensate for the vibrations caused by the machine or uneven ground are not easily utilized because they may alter the position of the operator with respect to the stationary controls and panel. The stationary controls and panels also limit the space the operator has in the cab. Moreover, work machine operators come in all shapes and sizes. Therefore, a relatively small or relatively large operator may need to adjust the positioning of the seat which may in return affect the operator's view outside the cab and of the display panel within the cab.
In addition, the Grigg operator control station is designed for a specific type of work machine, a Load-Haul Dump vehicle, and thus, is limited in its application. When an operator control station is designed for a specific type or size of work machine, it may include an interface with specific controls that are different than the interfaces of operator control stations designed for other types and sizes of work machines. Thus, the operator may find it difficult to learn and operate different work machines or different sizes of the same type of work machine.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.